Forever And Always
by The-Girl-Who-Missed-Tea-Time
Summary: Ludwig and Arthur don't always get along but, some how it always works out. However, they might not get the happily ever after they want. Other pairings include France X Seychelles. Please review and tell me how I did!
1. The Runaway

"Arthur…." A tear rolled down his cheek. I put his face in my hands and kissed him gently on his forehead. He shut his eyes and leaned into my palm.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said lightly. He pushed away my hand.

"You already have Ludwig! Feliciano?! Really?! He loves you and you love him! Not me." He yelled at me.

"How could you think that I could love anyone more than you?" I yelled back. Our voices bounced off the walls echoing around the room in my empty house. Good thing Victoria wasn't here yet.

"I see the way you look at him." He looked at the floor as another tear dropped to the ground.

"Have you seen the way I look at you?" I asked. Arthur looked at me. "Can't you see in my eyes that I love you?" He looked into my eyes. "I can't control how Italy feels but I know how I feel." I said.

"I don't know Ludwig. I don't think I can handle it anymore. I don't want to share you." Arthur said. My tears dropped to the floor.

"Arthur please, you don't have to share me, I'm all yours! We could go away, just the two of us." I begged.

I didn't hear Victoria come home.

"I can't Ludwig, we can't!" he yelled.

"Why not?! We could make a life worth living!" I yelled back.

"No Ludwig. That could hurt Feliciano." He argued.

"Then let's not run, lets stay. Like a big happy family." I argued back.

"Ludwig! This won't work! We can't work!" He yelled. I collapsed on my knees before him. I put my head between his legs and cried. Arthur slid next to me. I lifted up my head to see him crying too. He cuddled his head into my chest and cried harder. I stroked his beautiful blond hair.

"I don't want it to be over." He bawled.

"It doesn't have to be!" I said back.

"But it does." He said

"Why?" I asked.

"Ludwig I love you. But I just can't do it anymore." He said after a pause. Victoria opened the door and just stood there. Arthur wiped his tears and stood up.

"It's okay Victoria." He explained.

"Please don't fight." She said, her brown eyes pleading. Arthur ran past Victoria and out of the house. I put my head in my hands.


	2. Save Him

A few hours my phone rang, the caller id reads, "Francis." I answered it quickly.

"Have you found him?" I asked worriedly.

"Not yet but- wait! I see his car, oh God he crashed!" Francis said and hung up.

"FRANCIS?!" I yelled into the phone, frightning Victoria. I grabbed my coat, and his, and ran out the door to my car, leaving a confused Victoria behind.

I drove as fast as I could to the hospitle, hoping they were already there. Then, my phone buzzes angrily in my pocket and I answer.

"Francis?" I ask.

"Yes, he is okay, we are at the hospitle. It is pretty bad Ludwig." He says quietly. I slam the phone shut and drive faster.

When I get there I run to Francis and a nurse he was talking with.

"Where is he?" I asked out of breath.

"In surgery, he was egected from the car and has glass stuck in various dangerous places." The nurse says solemly.

I stand there, my heart stopping completly.

"Is he going to be okay!?" I nearly yell. Fancis puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We don't know..." He says. I slumpped in the closest chair, feeling like it was all my fault.

"We will let you know when he is out, sir." The nurse says and scurries away. Francis said a few thing to me but, I didn't hear him. I stared off into space, hopeing from some kind of merical, some kind of hope. The nurse had told them there was a small chance that he wouldn't live, a shard of glass had ruptured his lungs. It felt as if my own lungs were ruptured, along with everything else. What if he didn't come though?

My mind wandered from where we first met to the moment he ran out. I remebered how his eyes glimmered in the sun, those emberald eyes burning into mine. How his golden, unmanagable hair looked when the wind hit it. How it felt when our lips met...

I remebered when he saved me from myself so many years ago, backed me away from the edge. I saw that he was the reason to be alive. And then, he was going to be taken away.

Save him.

Save him.

Save him.

I repeated in my mind as I waited hours and throughout the night. Nearly dawn a doctor came out toward Francis, Victoria, and I.

"We stabilized him. We don't know if it will last." The doctor speaks, using careful words. Even though, it wasn't the best news, I was still greatful. I breathed a sigh of relife.

"Can I see him?" I ask quickly.

"I don't know if that is wise..."

"Why?"

"The damage is extensive."

"I don't care." I say and he nodded, leading me down the hall. The long white walkway looked of one straight from a movie. He opened the door for me and I was greeted with the beeping of the heart machine. He was bandaged around his head and around his pale chest. I go to his side slowly, taking his hand.

"Arthur?" I ask wearily. His eyes fluttered open, a bit of a dark green rather than emrald.

"Arthur?" I ask again. He stares at me blankly.

"Hi." He says confused. My heart stutters.

"It is me!"

"Who?" he says and my heart breaks.

"Ludwig." I said despratly holding his hand in both of mine.

"I don't... remember..." He says, really stuggling. I rested my hand on his cheek.

"Please."

"I'm sorry..." He says. my world fades.


	3. Remember

"He might remember, or he might not. There is no way to really tell. Her lungs are also weak and may collapse at any time." The doctor gave the grave news. I stayed silent, looking at my love.

"Am I gay?" Arthur asked. Victoria gave a teary little laugh.

"Yes dear." she said, her hand on my shoulder.

"And you are my boyfriend?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered. He smiled to himself.

"You are really pretty." He said and I smiled at him sadly. The doctor left us all with him alone. I told him who we all were and what happened to him. He stayed silent, taking it all in. He remembered himself and his child but all memory of me was erased. Francis and Victoria went home to rest and I stayed with him, telling him everything about him and me.

"We met by Francis introducing you to me at one of my brother Gilbert's parties. Our first kiss was in an Italian restaurant, you had sauce on your face." I said and he laughed.

"I must be a bloody loser!" He exclaimed.

"Anything but that!"

"Common! Keep going on with the story!" he urged.

"Last year, we went to England and you had the greatest time of your life! You also got really drunk and I had to drag you home to the hotel." I laughed.

"Fuck!"

"And then we had- umm..." I stammered, not sure how to say it without scaring him.

"Sex." he finished.

"Y-yeah!"

"Was it good? Was I good?" he asked, bushing a little.

"Very!" I exclaimed happily remembering the memory.

"I think it's time that you rest." I added. He looked up at me, his green eyes slightly grey and sad.

"Don't leave, Ludwig." he said, grabbing my hand. I looked back, "Okay."

I had fallen asleep on a little couch in the corner. Throughout the night, he had nightmares and would often wake up screaming. I would run to his side and calm him back to sleep. I didn't know what he was dreaming about and didn't want to ask in fear of brining back the memory. He said he remembered something while he slept. He remembered me singing to him, and sounding so beautiful. I told him I hadn't sung for so long but, he wanted to hear anyway.

When I was younger I always sung in talent shows in high school. When Arthur was upset I would sing to him upon request and he would smile up at me. I wanted to see him smile at me like that again. What I wouldn't give. Even though I liked the older songs, I sang something more modern, "When I Was Your Man," by Bruno Mars. I saw the light come back in his eyes again, those emeralds returning.

"Arthur?" I asked when I finished.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said quietly, not sure if he would return it.

"I think I love you too." He said back to me, a faint scarlet spreading over his cheeks. I bent down and pressed his lips to mine lightly and his arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me unexpectedly closer. He pulls away for a second, "Yep, I love you." He confirmed. I smiled and put our lips together again.

Even if he didn't remember me, he was alive, and that was enough.


	4. Come back

Francis and Victoria came by within the hour. We all told him stories, funny and sad. He sat back, rarely saying anything and taking it all in. He laughed at the appropriate times and asked questions like, "Who is that?" or "Where was this?"

"And then Alfred fell completely on his face!" Francis said, finishing a story. Arthur looked a bit tired and was breathing hard. I walked over to his side, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said breathlessly and passed out, his heart meter giving a dead line. My eyes widen in fear and I call out the door for a doctor.

A bunch of nurses run in and surround him, grabbing their equipment. As they worked over him I held on to his hand.

"Arthur! Wake up!" I begged as the tired resuscitating him. He jolted upwards but, with no response. They tried again. And again. And again.

Francis held me back with Victoria trying to calm me with tears in her eyes, "He will be fine! Ludwig, he is going to be okay!" It sounded more like she was trying to comfort herself rather than me. The Doctors tried again, with no change.

"It isn't working..." one of them said.

"KEEP TRYING! SAVE HIM!" I screamed at them. And they did.

His heart beat returned. I ran to him, "Arthur!" I say, tears starting to run down my cheeks.

"Ludwig..."He says shakily, he reaches out his hand to grab mine but, was too weak. Instead I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it.

"Ludwig?" the doctor called me over. I turned to him, not wanting to leave Arthur.

"Yes?" I said.

"Let's talk." he said grimly and I feared the worst. Victoria rushed to Arthur's side and shooed me away. I kissed his forehead and joined the doctor.

"He doesn't have long." He told me.

"For what?"

"To live, there is some damage to the brain that we missed and it can give out any second now. He will start forgetting everything and then..." He didn't dare to finish.

"No! He can't! You said he was going to be okay!" I yelled panicked.

"I am sorry..."

"How long...?"

"We don't know for sure." he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked into the window at him and everything went black and I fell.

I woke in the same chair I had woke up in earlier in the morning. I jerk up, looking around for my beloved. He looked over at me and smiled sadly.

"Come here?" he asked, motioning me to him. I got up, a little wobbly, and went over to him.

"They told me what was going to happen to me." he says, looking down, "Ludwig... I don't want to die..." he whispered and a tear slid off his cheek. I sat next to him, trying to be strong and held him to me. I was afraid if I spoke I would lose him. He cried into my chest for hours, in the precious hours he had left.

"I don't remember my mom or dad anymore... or my brothers..." he cries. It has started. I stroked his blond hair soothingly. My green eyed man, the love, my only love, was going to dissapear from my grasp forever.

"Sing to me..." Arthur asks.

"what song?"I ask back. He thinks for awhile,

"Safe and Sound." he whispers. And I did.

"I remember tears streamin down your face when I said I'd never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light..." I started and he stops crying and watches my lips.

"I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone,' but all that's is gone and past, tonight.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,

You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now..." He huged onto me tighter.

"Where am I Ludwig?" He asks, I didn't want to answer and kept singing to calm him.

"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..."I knew he didn't have till morning.

"Don't you dare look out your window; darlin' everything on fire. The war outside our door is raging on. Curled up to this lullaby.

Even when the music's gone..." The doctor had turned off the heart meter because there was no chance saving him if hit stopped again. His eyes got darker and blank.

"Ludwig... don't stop singing..." he says when I paused. My throat closed up and I knew this was it.

"J-Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,

You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now... Come morning light, y-you and I'll be safe and sound..." I finished and his is still in my arms.

"Arthur..?" He was gone.

"Arthur... come back... come back..."


End file.
